Perchance to dream
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: 18 year old Abigail has been a fan of the mighty ducks ever since she can remember. But the show has been off the air since she was 10. So why is she now having dreams about them. And what happens when her dreams become a reality.
1. Chapter 1

_god I'm so sorry... I'm starting another story, yes I know... terrible of me... but I got this idea the other day and just loved it! so, here's another mighty ducks story from me... surprise surprise! :P_

* * *

Abby felt her heart racing as she rushed down the alleyway. Her wild dark brown hair flew out behind her and she heard the giant footsteps behind her. She came to a wall with no way out. She turned to face her pursuer, her green eyes growing big. The shrimpy green lizard looked like he could be taken down but Abby knew better. He was a shape shifter and that truth was soon brought into view when he shifted into what looked like a sumo wrestler. He approached her but was stopped by a voice behind them.

"Don't do to much damage Chameleon. I want her alive!" it was Dragaunus, leader of the saurians, standing behind him. Chameleon nodded, approaching her. She cringed, shrinking down.

"Abby. Abby?" Abby was suddenly in a soft warm bed.

"Abby, are you up yet?" her mother walked in the room. She sat up.

"Sorry mom." she said.

"Well, it's not like your alarm went off yet." her mother admitted, pointing to the time. It was 6:59, only a minute before the alarm would be going off.

"Ugh!" Abby moaned, flopping back against her pillows.

"I'm sorry honey. I just heard you thrashing around so I thought maybe you were up." her mom admitted.

"No, it's not the fact that you woke me up." Abby tried, knowing her mother was feeling guilty.

"What is it?" her mom asked, sitting on her bedside.

"It's just-" Abby was cut off by the alarm going off. She quickly reached over, flipping off the switch. Her mother nodded for her to continue.

"I've just been having weird dreams." she admitted.

"The Mighty Ducks." her mother said knowingly.

"I don't know why. I haven't seen it since I was ten. It's just, you know, we live in Anaheim and I guess... I just... I can't explain why." she muttered. "That and we haven't had a decent team in years." she trailed off, looking at her mom with a weird look.

"Honey, I don't know how to help." her mom said, reaching over and pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Dreams are dreams. They'll go away eventually." she promised.

"And if they don't? What if I end up like one of those crazy people in the padded rooms rocking back and forth gibbering about the mighty ducks?" Abby suddenly asked, over exaggerating. Her mom smiled at her.

"Then I would still love you. Now get up. You've got school in an hour." she said, patting Abby's leg and standing up, leaving the room.

* * *

"Abby, that's weird, even for you." Heather said, slamming her locker shut.

"I know, I know. A senior in high school dreaming about... cartoon ducks..." she trailed off, seeing how that sounded to her before looking at Heather. Heather shot her a look.

"I don't know what to say, Abby. I guess it's like your mom said. The dreams have gotta go away with time." she said as they both sat down at a table in the courtyard. Abby pulled out her history homework.

"Look." Heather said once she got her own homework out with a pencil. "I used to have the weirdest dreams." she started. "Back in middle school, I had a dream every saturday for two months that I died. It was always on a saturday night and Joe was always there. So I predicted that my death would occur on a saturday and Joe would be there somehow." she explained.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about those dreams. They were weird." Abby said.

"Yeah, but they stopped eventually." Heather said, dragging her point across.

"Okay, okay. maybe you and mom have a point," Abby started, "I'm sure these dreams don't mean anything!" she decided, turning her attention to her homework.

* * *

A flash of lightening cracked across the sky. Rain began to pour down as Abby made her way into the house.

"Abigail?" she heard her mother's voice in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me." she called back.

"Well good, you have company." her mother said. As abby rounded the corner she saw Carl sprawled out on the couch flipping through the channels.

"You know nothing is on." he muttered, flipping the switch off and sitting up. She came and sat by him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What, I can't drop by for a friendly visit?" he asked. She gave him a weird look.

"Alright Carl, what's going on?" she muttered. As if he had planned it, he reached down to his bag which was right below his feet and pulled out a book.

"Chemistry homework." he sighed. She rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible." she muttered, reaching out her hand for the book. She rested it on her lap, pulling from her own bag a pencil and notebook. She then began scribbling down notes. She had finished this worksheet during class... Carl, however, was just a tad slow at science. Or so he claimed to be. She knew how smart he was. He just didn't want to take the time to read through the chapter and find all the answers.

"There." she said fifteen minutes later. She had a full page of all the notes he would need to finish the homework.

"thanks Abs. You've always got my back." he smiled. They held the look for a minute before suddenly, the light above them switched off.

"the hell?" Abby muttered.

"Power's out!" came Heather's sudden voice as the door opened.

"Hi Heather. Carl and Abby are in the living room." she heard her mother explain.

"Thanks Mrs. Hilliard." Heather's voice echoed before she walked in the room.

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly, walking in and sitting between them.

"Hi Heather." Carl said, rolling his eyes but smiling at her.

"So... let's tell scary stories!" Heather suggested.

"And so it begins." Abby said, laughing as Heather began her story.

* * *

It was Saturday morning.

Abby walked down the street to the mall. Suddenly, a flash of lightening cracked over head.

"What the hell!" she said, looking around. Half the people around her had seen the random flash of lightening on the bright blue day.

They all looked at each other and eventually they all decided to ignore it, going about their business. Abby, however, still looked over her shoulder every few seconds. Finally, she walked into herbergers.

As she walked around the store, looking for the dress she'd wear to prom she glanced out the window. She rubbed her eyes as they went wide.

"No way..." she trailed off, running out of the store. Sure shit, her favorite cartoons were walking down the street.

"Okay, this time I know I'm dreaming." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Wiener World, hey you suppose that's the name of this place?" asked one of the ducks. She knew him as Wildwing.

"This is totally a dream but... I don't recall going to bed." she thought out loud. Finally she shrugged. "Oh well, this is the most realistic dream I've ever had. let's have some fun with this." she said, smiling as she ran over to follow Wildwing and Duke, two of the ducks.

Some man walked out of wiener world. As Duke approached him, he dropped his groceries and ran away.

"You'd think the guy had never seen a duck before!" Duke said disbelievingly.

"Wildwing? Duke?" Abby was very cautious as she approached them.

Duke looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Duke asked.

"Do we know you?" Wildwing asked.

"No... but I know you." she said. The two ducks looked at each other weird.

"okay?" Wildwing asked.

"Don't talk, I can tell you things no one else on this planet can know." she promised.

"Okay, where's the rest of our team?" Wildwing asked looking around and also looking at her skeptically.

"Captain Comics." she explained. The whole time she had lived in Anaheim she had never actually been in the comic shop.

They walked in and the boy behind the counter saw them come in before talking to the two ducks already in the store. Abby hadn't even realized they had been joined by other ducks on their way she was just so excited that her dream was lasting so long.

"Bro, who's that?" asked the blond duck standing there reading a comic. He looked at her skeptically. _Nosedive _she said in her head.

"She looks suspicious." _and the ever pleasant fiery red head Mallory. _Abby thought, recognizing the voice.

"She says she knows things." Wildwing explained. "We'll question her once we get back to the aerowing... and maybe find living residence." he added.

"This planet has everything!" said Nosedive when another blond female, known as Tanya, said something under her breath to him.

"Maybe... but does it have hockey." Wildwing said.

"Well they must. Doesn't everybody?" Tanya asked.

"You guys into hockey?" Asked Thrash, the teenager that had been standing behind the desk. Mook, the female, followed them out the back.

"there it is, the Anaheim pond. Best rink in the world. Also the emptiest." he added unpleasantly.

"Let's check it out." Wildwing ordered, seeming to forget about Abby.

"I'm reliving the first episode!" Abby said under her breath, barely able to contain herself.

So, the episode played out as planned. They set up quarters in the pond.

"Tanya, we'll need a super computer." Wildwing commanded.

"Well, it'll take some time. With this planet's technology maybe even a year." she muttered under her breath.

Wildwing finally turned his attention to Abby.

"We've got time... So, who are you and how do you know all about us and what exactly do you know about us?" he asked, deciding that this was the time to ask her. He sounded kind of mean and almost threatening about it. Abby knew he would never harm her though. He was just doing what anybody would do... be suspicious of anybody who claimed to know everything about him.

"Okay, so knowing everything was an exaggeration." she started.

"Just start with your name." he said.

"I'm Abigail. Abigail Hilliard." she introduced.

"Wildwing Flashblade." he introduced.

"That I knew." she interrupted. "I know Nosedive is your little brother. Mallory is of Puck World Special Forces. Tanya is the computer technician specialist of the team. Grin is very... meditative. And Duke... well, um... do you guys know?" she asked.

"So you don't know about me?" he asked.

"No, I know a bit. I just want to know if your teammates know or if I shouldn't tell them." she said, looking right at him.

"Anything you tell them they probably already know." he promised.

"Okay... Duke's an ex-thief. Turned good after Dragaunus attacked puckworld." she said smiling.

"How do you know about all this?" Wildwing asked.

"Well, it was a hobby of mine when I was younger. I just... it's hard to explain." she started.

"We're waiting."

"Look, I'd take you to my humble abode but with my luck, I will wake up right when we get to my house. I don't wanna wake up." she pleaded.

* * *

"hello?" Heather asked, answering her phone.

"Heather. It's Abby's mom. You haven't seen her have you?" she asked.

"No, not all day why?" Heather asked.

"Well, she went to the mall but, well that was 9 a.m. this morning." Ms. Hilliard said worriedly. Heather glanced at her watch.

"Shit. You know what time it is, don't you?" Heather asked.

"Yes, I know... But you're not supposed to report a missing person until they've been missing 24 hours. You don't think she would run away do you? Is she angry with me?" Ms. Hilliard asked.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Heather asked. "If she's mad with you, she hasn't told me. I don't think she ran away Ms. Hilliard. But I'm super worried. I'm going to the mall. I'll call you when I get there." Heather promised.

"I can do that just fine." Ms. Hilliard fought.

"You don't know her hang outs. I do." Heather said. "Don't worry. I'll let you know if I find her." she promised.

"Okay then. Call me as soon as you can." Ms. Hilliard said.

"Will do. Bye." Heather hung up the phone and ran for her door, pulling her coat off the rack on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

All six of the ducks stared at Abigail in awe.

"Wake up?" Mallory asked.

"I know this is a dream Mal." Abby said.

"This isn't a dream." Duke said.

"Yeah, that's what you always say eventually." she muttered looking down.

"This isn't a dream." Wildwing repeated.

"Well, whether it's a dream or not, you guys gotta go look for Dragaunus right now." she said, glancing up at the clock.

"How did you... nevermind. Let's go team." Wing said.

"I'm going too." Abby said.

"That's not happenin. You're staying here where it's safe." Wing said. Abby glared at him.

"It's my dream Wildwing. I'm going!" she didn't wait for his response before walking off toward the hanger.

"How'd she know where the migrator was?" Duke muttered.

"Don't question her..." Wildwing muttered. "We'll let her tag along for now. Let's go." he said, leading the team after her.

* * *

"Nobody is here. Only the crazy drunks or teenagers that never sleep." Heather said over the phone.

"It's okay Heather. You get out of there. I don't like you hanging around where those people hang out." Ms. Hilliard siad worriedly over the phone.

"Understood." Heather said.

"You're welcome to come over here in case she comes back tonight." Ms. Hilliard offered.

"Thanks. I think I will. I'll be over in a bit." Heather said before hanging up. At the end of the square, the clock chimed.

"Eleven o'clock. Where are you Abs?" Heather muttered before walking off and getting in her car.

* * *

"This is the best night of my life." Abby said after the ducks stopped a biker gang from harming a couple who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Come on, we need to see if we can't find dragaunus now." Wing said, sitting back down in his seat. As they got going down the road, a red blast was seen through the windows of a bank. Duke saw it and Abby knew what came next...

"I'd say someone just blew the vault on that bank." he said, standing up.

"And I suppose YOU want us to stop em." Wing said, turning around in his chair and pointing a finger at him. Nosedive turned them around and they burst through the wall of the bank.

Again, Abby saw her ducks in action. However, this time she thought maybe she would help. Afterall, in all the times she'd watched the pilot episode, the two men robbing the bank were geeky nerds that happened to get a super lazer. So, she helped herself out of the migrator.

Duke had just sliced the lazer with his saber. The shrimpier "ninja" fell and landed in front of Mallory. She quickly handled him. Abby then turned to the other "ninja". He stood in front of her. She then realized he was way bigger than she was. Suddenly, the adrenaline filled her and she realized that maybe she wasn't ready for a full on fight. But then she remembered... "This is my dream."

As he charged her, she bent down and right when he was on top of her, she lifted her body up, giving him a toss. He hit the wall behind her and alternately got knocked out.

"You okay?" Wildwing asked as the ducks all came running over.

"I feel great." she said smiling.

"I told you to wait in the migrator." he suddenly scowlded.

"What, and let you have all the fun?" she said, walking back to the migrator. Wildwing sighed out.

"She still thinks this is a dream." he muttered.

"She'll catch on eventually." Nosedive muttered following after where she was walking. Everyone else cast each other a look before following them.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Heather asked, handing Ms. Hilliard a mug of tea.

"None. I wish I did, but I have no clue... all I can think of is my baby getting kidnapped or mugged or..." she trailed off, shaking with the tea in her hand. She took a sip of it.

"She'll be okay." Heather tried to reassure.

"How can you possibly know that?" Ms. Hilliard asked.

"Because I know her. She's strong and able to over come any situation." Heather reassured. Ms. Hilliard smiled at her before glancing out the window again.

* * *

"Listen, Abigail." Wildwing started. She turned on him.

"Wing, I've told you. Call me Abby." she said with a cheery tone.

"Okay, Abby. If you've stayed asleep this long then maybe we can risk actually going to your house." he reasoned.

"Yes, we probably could... however," as soon as she said however, Duke groaned, rubbing his temples. "That's not what happened in the first episode. I don't wanna disrupt this time line by taking away from the first episode." she explained.

"You wouldn't though if this is actually all a dream." Wildwing reasoned. That sent Abby into thought.

"Even if it was a dream, I would still want it to play out as it did." she shot back at him.

"Whoa, nice set up Tanya!" Nosedive interrupted their chat, turning their attention to the blond female. She had set up a super computer while they were gone.

"I found a pamphlet from 'lectric land. It's fabulous. They have everything!" she said. "I'm calling it Drake 1." she said, turning back to her computer with pride. "We can use it to search for Dragaunus anytime we like. Even now if you want to."

"Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't give a used puck bag for our chances of finding him." Wildwing muttered. It was weird for Abby, not seeing Wildwing wear the mask yet.

"Wildwing, it's time you put that mask on a started acting like a leader, alright?" Duke said, patting his shoulder.

"Just... saving it until we find Canard." he said, patting the bag. Abby walked over.

"Canard. I'd recognize him if I saw him." she said.

Wildwing glanced at her. "Can you tell me if we ever find him." he asked.

"I... all I can tell you is that you'll end up putting on the mask by the end of this episode or... the end of the day. whatever comes first. I just know that the rest of the season, it was weird for me not to see you with the mask." she explained.

"Wildwing, she's right about the mask. He gave it to you for a reason. He wanted you to lead us!" Duke tried again.

"I'm not cut out to be a leader. it's too much responsibility.." Wildwing fought back. Suddenly, the alarms went off on Drake 1.

"Drake 1's picking up an unusual energy source outside the city." Tanya informed them. She turned her attention to Wing.

"Wildwing, it could be the raptor." she said.

"If you're right then we found Dragaunus." he said as they took off for the Aerowing.

"Boobies! Come on, there's more important things then fighting evil!" Phil tried.

"Oh, you don't think this is important?" Wing said, walking back to him. He grabbed his arm and started dragging him along. "See for yourself."

* * *

Abby strapped in excitedly. She loved seeing her ducks this up close and as long as the dream held out, she'd enjoy every second she could of it. It was weird for her though. Usually, they weren't this in depth. And usually, the dream was over by now. Oh, but she was loving it so far.

The aerowing took off and soon they were in the mountains on the outskirts of Anaheim.

"This is the site of the energy readings!" Tanya tried, double checking as they all unloaded from the aerowing.

"Oh yeah, this place is just crawling with evil!" Phil said sarcastically. Abby got mad at him for doubting the ducks.

"Guys. I sorta forgot something." Abby started.

"What?" Dive asked her shakily.

"We should get back on the aerowing and start firing at the top of that mountain right there." Abby said, pointing.

"Why?" Wildwing asked. No sooner had he spoken, the mountain started shaking as the raptor's cloaking device was switched off. Soon, it took off and started firing at them.

They all took Abby's advice and got back on the aerowing.

Phil immediately started freaking out causing Abby to role her eyes. She never really did like Phil, even on tv. He was too... greedy. And let's face it, the guy had... absolutely no sense of style.

"We've gotta get control of that ship!" Wildwing said to Dive.

"How bro? That guy's packing enough heat to charbroil the whole planet." Dive shot back.

"yeah... but the gateway generator's our only ticket home." he said.

Abby wanted to tell them so badly. She wanted to tell them it wasn't any use but, her heart told her not to. She wanted to see them fight too bad and she wanted to see Dragaunus up close in person. The dream had been so real so far. She wondered if she would feel different about Dragaunus this time around.

Nosedive flipped the aerowing upside down and landed on top of the raptor.

"Phil, Abby. Stay here." Wildwing commanded as they all slid down ropes into the raptor.

"But Wildwing, wait!" Abby said. He stopped, his team having already disappeared down the hole.

"Abby, please. I know you still think this is a dream but, it's not. It's going to be dangerous." he insisted.

"Wildwing, please let me go! You saw me back there with the big ninja guy. Maybe I can be some help. Please? If... if something happens and I feel bad about the situation I promise, I'll come right back to the aerowing." she insisted.

Wildwing sighed. He knew she wouldn't follow through with that but he saw no other way and his team was waiting for him.

"Fine. Come on." he said, handing her a rope. They slid down together after she thanked him.

"Tanya, get control of the main engines! Grin, cover her." Wildwing commanded. Abby stood next to Duke.

"He's already acting like a leader without the mask." she commented to Duke. He smirked down at her.

"But you already knew he would." he muttered back to her. She smiled at him.

"Of course I did." she said before listening to Wildwing's orders.

"We'll have to get to the cockpit." Wildwing said to the rest of them before running off.

"That'll mean engaging Dragaunus and his goons." Mallory said, sounding ready.

Suddenly, in front of them flashed green shapes before the goons themselves appeared.

"Am I psychic or what?" mallory said, widening her stance.

A battle broke out between the ducks and lizards. Abby sort of hung back, awestruck at seeing them fight upclose. It had never been in so much detail before. She began to question if maybe she wasn't dreaming. But, it was too good to be reality. Maybe she had finally gone crazy and was sitting in a white room with a straightjacket on right now in the "real" world.

The ducks truly had the upper hand.

"Enough!" Nobody knew that Dragaunus had entered the room. He was on invisibility mode and kicked some boxes before reappearing.

"You three take the controls. When we're over the city, blast it into rubble! I'll handle these pests!" he said, walking forward menacingly. Suddenly, Abby didn't feel so confident. He was... overwhelming.

"Not without a fight Dragaunus!" Duke shouted back at him.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Dragaunus said. Abby remembered this part. He fired a shot above them, knocking over some crates on the top of them. Wildwing and Abby jumped out before getting hit.

Dragaunus looked at Abby.

"Who are you?" he asked her, glaring.

"She's none of your concern, Dragaunus! Your fight is with me!" Wildwing said, stepping in front of her protectively.

"This is my ship, Wildwing. She is my concern." he muttered, glaring at Wildwing before turning his gaze back to her.

"A human ally already, Wildwing? She's a little young. Still, I could use an ally." he said, walking over dangerously close. Wildwing held out his arm, readying a puck to fire at Dragaunus.

"I said she's not your concern!" Wildwing threatened again.

"What do you say, girl? Why join the losing team when you could join me?" he said in a coaxing way.

"Ha! Over my dead body!" Abby.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Dragaunus said, stepping back and firing at them. Wildwing stepped all the way in front of her and blocked the blast with his shield. They both flew back, Wildwing landing on Abby, knocking the wind out of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she gasped, regaining air.

"Stay here." he said, standing back up and facing Dragaunus. Dragaunus laughed menacingly, turning on his invisibility. Suddenly, he disappeared.

Wildwing swung in mid air, hoping he would feel himself hit something.

"You can't hide Dragaunus! You're gonna lose!" he shouted.

"How? Your leader is gone! And you're a poor substitute." Dragaunus mocked.

"I'll find Canard! Whatever it takes!" Wildwing said, standing back up. Abby felt fear coarsing through her body. Never before had she felt the fear so strong in a dream like this. Shouldn't she have woken up by now? Suddenly, she was picked up and before she knew it, she and wildwing were in a heap.

"You'll never see your friend again!" came Dragaunus' voice again. Wildwing helped Abby up, still standing protectively in front of her.

"No, I don't believe you!" he shouted at the invisible lizard.

"Deal with it Duck boy! Canard is gone for all eternity in Dimensional Limbo, along with the mask!" Dragaunus mocked.

"Wildwing! Wildwing, the mask! Put on the mask!" Abby pleaded, grabbing his arm, still afraid. She didn't like to think about being easily picked up and thrown around against her will.

"Wrong dinobreath!" Wildwing said, still talking to Dragaunus. He pulled out the mask and in a matter of seconds, he saw Dragaunus. He rushed forward, grabbing the invisibility device and smashing it in his hand.

Abby smiled with encouragement, knowing Wildwing couldn't lose. She heard a rustle beside her and realized the barrels were still on top of the guys. She rushed over, helping them out of the debris that had fallen on them.

Suddenly, the raptor began to tilt. Tanya and Grin came running in, looking a little singed.

"Um, guys? You won't believe this." Tanya said.

"Oh, what now?" Mallory asked.

In the meantime, Wildwing threw Dragaunus and Dragaunus got up, running away like the coward he truly is.

"Well, it seems we're kinda, sorta gonna crash." she said.

"What?" Wildwing asked, turning back around to face her.

"Well, we kind of destroyed the main engines. There was tiny, you know, miscalculation." she covered.

"Oh, somebody give me a doughnut! Does she always have to blow something up?" Dive asked as they all ran for the ropes, pulling themselves back into the aerowing.

They ditched the raptor, flying above the city.

"It's headed right for the city!" Duke exclaimed, seeing the angle the raptor was falling at.

The raptor disappeared among the skyscrapers but, there was no crash. No explosion. Nothing.

"Um, what just happened?" Dive asked.

"Well, they must have switched to exhilarate power." Tanya said.

"Then we've gotta search for them!" Wildwing said.

"I'm sorry, Wildwing. But we don't have much fuel. You know, like, none." she said, pointing to the gauge.

"We'll find them again." Duke said, resting a hand on Wing's shoulder.

"Cause now, we have a real team captain." Duke said encouragingly. Everyone else joined in, almost congratulating Wing on his new found leadership.

* * *

Abby leaned over the railing around the ice rink, staring at the ice.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Duke asked, walking over.

"Yeah, I guess. I just. I don't know what to do now." she said, looking back down. He leaned beside her.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"The adventure is over but, I'm still dreaming." she said, not looking at him.

"Who said the adventure's over?" he asked. "and who said you were dreaming?" he added.

"This was too good to be real. You guys were my heroes when I was a little girl. What are the chances that you would end up here even if you did exist?" she asked him.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to go to your house right now." he said, wrapping an around her shoulders and leading her towards the door. She stopped, hesitating.

"But..." she started to protest.

"Well, if the adventure's over, you've got nothing to worry about." he said. She still hesitated but finally, followed him out.

* * *

They walked up the steps to her house.

"Oh my god, Abs!" Heather said, gripping Abby into a hug.

"Abigail!" her mom was suddenly there. "I was worried sick! Where were you?" Mrs. Hilliard said, gripping her daughter into a hug after Heather. Heather took a step back and suddenly, looked behind Abby.

"um, abby?" she asked.

"Heather, Mom." She said, stepping out of her mother's embrace. Her mom saw Duke, too, and looked like she would faint.

"This is Duke L'Orange. He's one of the mighty ducks." she introduced.

"Well, I've gotta say, the tv doesn't do you justice." Mrs. Hilliard said, laughing nervously.

"Abby honey? Am I in one of your dreams?" she asked.

"Mom, I really don't think I'm dreaming this time." she said, looking at Duke and smiling.

"He's real. And mom?" she said, getting her mom's attention.

"All the ducks are here." she said.

"But, wait. I used to watch that show with you when you were little. Wasn't there a bad guy too?" she asked.

"um... yeah. He's here too." Abby kind of muttered.

Mrs. Hilliard looked at Heather.

"Abby, this is way crazier than my "death" dreams. You found something real!" she said, walking forward. She reached out towards Duke, gently touching his chest just to make sure she wasn't crazy.

"Heather, I was so sure I was dreaming til up to two minutes ago." Abby admitted.

"Wait, I used to watch the show too. Did you just live an episode?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. The first one." she explained. Heather looked at Duke expectantly.

"hey Duke? Can me and Abby hang out with you guys after school everyday?" she asked, suddenly excited that Abby had found the Mighty Ducks.

Duke's eyes went wide.

"Um... take that up with Wildwing..." he said, trailing off.

Mrs. Hilliard smiled a little.

"I still don't believe this but, I'll go along with it." she muttered, walking back into the kitchen. "I better call the police and let them know to stop searching for my baby girl." she said after she was out of sight.

Abby turned back to Duke.

"Thanks for making me come home. It's still hard for me to believe it's not a dream but, I'm glad it's not." she said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Sure. I'm glad you're not dreaming either. If you were, I'd be in big trouble." he joked. "anyways, I should probably get back to the rink. See ya later?" he said, mostly to Abby.

"Ha! You know it!" Heather said excitedly. Duke hastily exited the house.

"Abby? Life is totally not going to be the same!" Heather exclaimed. Abby just smiled at her friend.

Nope. Life was definitely about to change.

* * *

_okay, in my defense. I was kind of rushed with this because I didn't like the quality of the episode that I had available to me. Also, I figured that if you're reading this then you watch the show so... if I left any holes (cause I definitely do that when I'm writing within an episode or movie) then please try to fill them with what you remember. Also, I hope you like it... and... that's about it. Give me some feedback. I know the detail on it sucks but, I was just hasty to get it over with so I can make her a permanent fixture with the team faster.  
_


End file.
